Revans Revenge : Rise of an Empire
by Revan Shan 2077
Summary: In this timeline Revan stayed as a Sith Lord but when he went to the unknown regions he took his army with him . Now over 3000 years later the galaxy has erupted into war and death with the start of the clone wars . Can the republic survive this new faction of will the sith rule the galaxy.
1. Dark council meeting

This is my first fanfic. I do not own Starwars it belongs to Disney .

Revans revenge : Rise of an Empire

Chapter 1 Dark Council Meeting

Imperial palace dark council chamber

Dromund Kaas

Kaas city

13 hooded figures waited for orders from there master for weeks now they had been readying the imperial navy

"This is getting out of hand. declared one of the council members "the emperor is wasting my time.

The sound of a lightsaber hissing to life shut him up quickly as he saw who the saber belonged to

"Take care of what you say lord malice it would be annoying to remove the blood stains from this chamber if you speak of my master like that again. said Darth saiia the lord of madness and apprentice to the emperor.

A chuckle was heard in the council chamber as the hooded hologram of the emperor appeared before them

"I see you are making friends again lord saiia but could you wait until after the meeting.

Darth saiia gave lord malice a cold and terrifying smile "of course my master. deactivating her blade the council turned their eyes to the ancient Sith Lord.

Even today over 3000 years since he took the throne the council had no idea how their emperor had achieved such a long lifespan

"The time has come my friends the republic has broken into civil war it is time to make ourselves known to the Galaxy inform the lord admiral he is to begin his invasion of Korriban lord saiia you will deal with the Jedi in charge of the republic space station orbiting the planet do not fail me.

Imperial naval command centre

Dromund Kaas

Kaas city

Vince Aldini the lord admiral of the imperial navy was overseeing the final details of the fleet heading for Korriban to say he was worried was an understatement he had served in the navy for 36 years and this was his first duty as its head this would make his position permanent if it was a success or he would answer to the emperors apprentice who was on her way to see him .

To say Darth saiia was happy was more than a understatement her master had given her the glory of securing the homeworld after they had abandoned it centuries ago what made it better was that there was guaranteed to be at least two Jedi on the space station it had been many years since her last Jedi kill her bloodlust was near uncontrollable all she had to do was ensure that the lord admiral had everything ready to go as soon as she got there.

The Lord Admiral bowed to the Sith Lord before him "lord saiia I welcome you to the imperial shipyards your fleet is ready 40 capital ships 22 support ships and 20 transport ships are ready in orbit as requested. he spoke with pride in his voice at having everything ready for the emperor apprentice.

Lord saiia looked at the imperial officer "very good lord admiral the emperor will be pleased I am concerned how do you have enough troops here already I was not aware that we had so many imperial marines posted here. she gave a smirk to the admiral as he paled.

"I well had to request a few regiments from lord general Markus master however many of them were newly inducted into the army.

"You disappoint me lord admiral you hold so little faith in the skill of the emperor's forces. which out another word the Sith Lord walked to the transport ships waiting to take her to her flagship "lord admiral she called do hurry up you are to lead the space battle do hurry up.


	2. Battle of korriban part 1

**(YES I TOOK THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER FROM THE OLD REPUBLIC ITS BADASS AND NEEDED TO BE USED)**

 **CHAPTER 2 BATTLE OF KORRIBAN.**

 **Republic space station**

 **Korriban orbit**

Jedi master cinn Mann a former member of the council was walking with his apprentice Serra keto and two clone troopers escorting a smuggler to the holding cell

"Hey come on Jedi I had no idea what was in those crates surely we can work this out. he asked with a smile to the young Jedi apprentice who rolled her eyes.

"You were smuggling sith artefacts captain Aston from a restricted world.

"Fine fine keep the artefacts just give me back my ship.

A gasp from his apprentice had him turn to her with concern "Serra what is it.

"I I sense a great darkness. he gave her a look of concern feeling the darkness now as well looking out at the viewing ports as multiple warships appeared from hyperspace.

"It can't be the sith the sith empire has returned.

Sith fighters began there attack on the space station causing major damage to different levels over the intercom a republic officer was yelling "enemy troops have boarded the station all hands abandon station.

"We have to warn the Republic. declared cinn Mann "but sir our shuttles won't outrun those fighters. responded clone trooper sparks

"Well, said a grinning captain Aston "guess who has the fastest ship in the sector. With a wave of his hand, Master Mann removed the restraints "hurry we must go.

All around them the sound of blaster fire and the cries of the Republic troops and workers as they were cut down by imperial troops.

"No my ship. came the cry of Aston as parts of the roof and spare ship parts had crashed into his ship. "Will it fly. Aston gave him a no shit look "she may not look like much but she's tough.

A shift in the force alerted the two Jedi as a large sith fighter landed in the hanger.

"Troopers help the captain get his ship ready this is our fight.

Both Jedi watched as the fighter's ramp opened the hooded Sith lord made her way down to them.


	3. Battle of korriban part 2

From her ship, Darth saiia walked to confront the two Jedi

"Don't take another step sith dog your under arrest give up now and the republic will show you mercy.

A dark and evil laugh escape from the Sith Lord as she looked at the two Jedi.

"Well, gee that sounds like fun here is my counter offer DIE !. Torrents of force lightning blasted from her fingertips knocking both Jedi back.

Igniting her saber she adopted her battle stance "aww did saiia hurt the ickle baby Jedi don't worry saiia will make that pain go away when I remove your heads. leaping at the two Jedi engaging the master while blasting lightning at the apprentice she adopted a sad look on her face "are you sure you're a master you're terrible at fighting. Master Mann knew he was outmatched he would not make it use I got the force he pushed the female Sith Lord back and turned to see Aston ship begin to lift off "COME ON LETS GET OUT OF HERE. yelled sparks as he fired his blaster at the Sith Lord.

"Go Serra you must walk a different path get back to the temple and tell the council what happened here.

Serra called to her master throwing her saber to him and began running to the ship they now had one other problem to deal with escaping the sith fleet attacking them.

Meanwhile, on the station, the Sith Lord noticed the Jedi master tiring she gave a laugh "aww the Jedi is tired here let saiia put you to sleep. sliding underneath his attempt to remove her head her saber sliced his gut causing the Jedi master to fall to his knees spinning with the grace of a dancer behind the Jedi she smirked using the force her fist struck breaking threw his back and out his chest in her hand for the Jedi master to see was his own still-beating heart .

"My master will be so pleased with my gift to him I must thank you Jedi for giving us Korriban oh and your life. ripping her hand out with his heart killed the Jedi master instantly.

On captain Aston ship padawan keto felt her masters death at the hands of the sith tears fell from her eyes as she heard the captain yell "were free prepare for the jump to hyperspace.

Darth saiia smiled as the ship made the jump evading capture just as her master wanted soon the republic and the Jedi would know fear of the empire "my lord saiia. turning she saw the lord admiral and a dozen imperial marines "the remaining Republic forces have been destroyed the planet is ours.

She smiled "yes after thousands of years Korriban is ours again I will send word to the emperor keep our forces in orbit no one may land on the planet until the emperor gives the order.

Saiia turned away from the imperial troops to watch the imperial fleet move into Defence around the planet she smiled. Those fools in the Republic had no idea what was coming for them. She would burn the republic senate and Jedi temple all for the glory of her master's empire.


	4. Council meetings and revans first strike

Jedi high council chambers

Jedi temple

Coruscant

The masters felt it a shift in the force something had happened but they did not know what the council chamber doors opened revealing padawan keto and two clone troopers. "Young one I trust you have news important enough for you to disrupt this council meeting. said Jedi master Mace Windu. Serra nodded "yes master I bring word from Moraband it was attacked by the Sith.

That got the councils attention "see this yourselves trooper hmm. asked grand master Yoda, "yes sir multiple warships came out of hyperspace and attacked the station master Mann was killed by a Sith Lord. yoda nodded

"You did well young one thank you for this information you may go. Serra nodded to the council and left with the two clones.

"We must inform the Senate right away suggested obi wan Kenobi we need to prepare for an attack.

Meanwhile, in the royal palace of high queen Mara amethyst the ruler of the empire of Taris the young monarch smiled at the reports imperial warships had been sighted all over the Tingel arm region of the Galaxy, it would not be long until they made there way to her empire.

Republic cruiser, justice

Orbiting the 4th moon of Yavin

Jedi Master Ki Adi Mundi was looking at the system reports from republic intelligence had suggested CIS forces had been seen in the area but all they saw was the wreckage but there was one thing only he could see and feel the darkness coming from Yavin 4

"Sir scans show one life form in the old temple on the 4th moon. stated commander Bacara.

"Very well commander prepare a squadron we're going to investigate. the commander nodded 2yes sir right away.

Yavin 4 surface

The sight before them was shocking hundreds of droids cut down or crushed he could feel the force screaming at him to not go into the temple but he had no choice

Entering the old temple he saw him a hooded figure sitting on a broken pillar holding a Holocron "greetings Jedi welcome to Yavin.

"Who are you. demanded the Jedi master his saber ignited his squad of clones at the ready.

"Ahh now that's the real question isn't it who am I. Many years ago I was a Jedi like you then I saw the truth I am the emperor.

The sound of explosions shook the temple

"General sith warships have come out of hyperspace there ripping us apart. came the panicked yell of republic admiral mich leeway

"Hahahaha foolish Jedi in coming down here you fell into my trap now become one with the force. torrents of force lightning blasted from his fingers killing the clones instantly and putting master Mundi on the defensive how powerful was this emperor more importantly who was he the armour looked familiar

It was only when the emperor cut his lightning and ignited his saber did the red glow of his saber show his face there it was the Mandalorian mask of Darth Revan

"Y your Revan h how this is impossible. stuttered the Jedi master Revan gave a small shrug " it's of no worry to you Jedi you won't get off this moon alive your fleet is gone but don't worry you will soon be joined in the force by your fellow Jedi. igniting his spare saber he removed Mundi s arms

"Huh it's funny when saiia told me how easy it was to kill master Mann I could not believe it but it seems it's true. he gave the wounded Jedi master a look of disgust "you were trusted to lead the republic and yet you are weak. You allow those who insult the name of sith to infiltrate your republic as one now sits as the republic's leader.

"Why-why tell me this. he said using the force to sum the pain of lost limbs

Revan turned to him "because you're going to die here but not yet first you will tell me everything I need to know. Placing his gloved hand on the Jedi head master Mundi began to scream as the ancient Sith Lord forcefully ripped his memory's from his mind. It would be many hours but Jedi master Mundi would eventually die his body would be found weeks later on his homeworld by his family on their doorstep nearly unrecognizable.

Revan turned to his communicator and sent a message to his apprentice informing her to prepare for his arrival back at Korriban he had a religious duty to attend to as the emperor.


	5. Landing on korriban and meeting bane

Korriban 2 weeks after liberation

The ebon hawk landed on the holy planet and two hooded figures began to walk down the ramp the male placed his foot onto the sands of the planet he smiled behind his mask Korriban was there's again "come saiia we have work to do we must get to the academy. Walking through the valley of Sith Lords they saw many graves of both true sith and heretics of Darth bane order of Sith Lords master "what should we do about the heretics graves. she asked hoping he would want them removed Revan stopped to look at the valley "sadly we can do nothing for now any attempt to remove the graves will damage the older ones, for now, they will remain now come we are near the academy.

Korriban Sith academy ruins

Walking towards the heart of this citadel they came across a sight that made the lord of madness coo a small Sith hound maybe a few weeks old was eating the remains of what Revan guessed was a tomb raider.

"Oh master he is so cute may I take him with me, please. with a hidden smirk knowing despite being the sith emperor for over 3000 years he could deny her nothing.

"Very well but remember saiia he has to connect with you.

She knelt in front of the now curious pup and attempted to connect with him her rewards were well earned as the Sith hound jumped onto her lap and curled up.

Saiia stood with her new pet and smiled at her "master oh look how smart he is .revan rolled his eyes but still gave a small smile "what will you name him. she gave a smile "the thing. even though he was wearing a mask saiia could tell he was gaping at her "you are calling a Sith hound the thing.

She gave her smile and nodded her head.

Reaching the centre of the academy Revan was confused there was now a stone wall blocking the entrance with the force he lifted the wall and moved it to the side what he found inside made his blood boil the academy had been converted into a tomb for the main heretic himself Darth bane founder of the order of Sith Lords.

Saiia was worried it had been many years since she had felt the amount of anger coming from her master the last time was when news of the empress and his son's murder reached the front lines the battle from then on was a bloodbath thousands died on both sides that day the one thing the she did fear was her master finding out the truth of who killed them.

Saiia was brought back to the present when The tomb of bane began to shake as black smoke leaked out and began to form shape the shape of Darth Bane.

The shade looked at the two sith standing

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER...SITH ?.

"Well, I had hoped to find some scraps of information here in the academy not the tomb of a dead heretic. snarled Revan

"HERETIC AM I. THE SITH KILLED EACH OTHER VICTIMS OF THERE OWN GREED AND LUST FOR POWER AND YOU WILL END THE SAME.

"Don't you dare disrespect my master heretic you failed to defeat the Jedi my master has cheated death itself while you failed at that fool. yelled saiia she stopped when her master's hand was on her arm.

"Calm yourself saiia this is only a vision he. turned to the shade

"YOU DO NOT FEAR ME. roared bane

"Ha, I install fear in others not the other way around leave my sight pretender.

The shade screamed as it was dragged back into the tomb.

Taking out his communicator he sent a message for the fleet to begin landing

Standing on one of the many ruined towers master and apprentice stood side by side

Saiia turned towards him removing his mask to gaze upon his ageless face embracing each other with a kiss as the sun set on the Sith homeworld.

( imperial holonet announcement)

" Greetings my fellow imperials today our glorious emperor Darth Revan and his apprentice Darth Saiia landed on the holy planet of Korriban to be the first true sith on the planet in over 3000 years entry to the planet is still limited to most citizens until reconstruction of the spaceports "

" long live the emperor long live the empire"

I remain your loyal minister of information and propaganda

minister brown.


	6. The dark pleasures of Darth Saiia

Republic Senate chamber

4 weeks after the liberation of Korriban

The news of the return of the sith empire had the Senate in a full-blown panic the outer rim worlds were in protest at the republics plan to move most of the republic army to the mid rim and core worlds leaving them defenceless against the advancing Imperial forces however many turned to the empire of Taris for help

From the reports from Republic intelligence, the Tarisian navy had been involved in 6 different border skirmishes with both the CIS and The imperial navy but still high queen Mara had refused to allow republic troops or Jedi from entering her territory.

But now Saiia or queen Mara was in the restricted area of her palace on Taris dancing around her torturing chambers she had a new guest toy play with senator Padme of the planet Naboo had been sent to force her to support the republic but she had officially never arrived in truth members of the sith empire had attacked her ship and were now bringing her to the queen of darkness .

( PADME POV )

I woke in a room dimly lit with torture tools everywhere I froze when I heard I giggle and heard a familiar voice "well well the little senator is awake that's perfect.

I gasped it was high queen Mara but she looked different her eyes were yellow her skin was pale with cracks.

"M Mara what happened to you let me go.

She laughed at me "Mara I am not just Mara I am Darth saiia and you little senator our my new play thing.

Saiia was in paradise the screams of the senator was paradise her force lightning had already begun to turn parts of her skin black.

Looking at her toy "oh no you can't die yet young lady we still have many more toys to play with. the screams of the Republic senator and the laughing of the Sith Lord echoed threw the chambers for the next few lay there in tears her body was broken burnt and missing limbs she was broken saiia looked at her with disappointment "well you did not last long at all don't worry your parents will receive part of you the rest I'll send to your office. the last thing Padme saw was the blood covered face of the Sith Lord as her eyes were ripped out then her heart.

Looking at the organ saiia smiled another one to her collection.


	7. Character information 1

( From the office of imperial intelligence of the sith empire of Darth Revan )

Name: Darth Revan

age: 3964 years old ( estimated)

gender: male

rank: emperor/ sith overlord

spouse: Bastila Shan ( deceased ? )

offspring: Vaner Shan ( deceased ? )

bio: for nearly 4000 years he has been alive and he has ruled the empire for just as long after absorbing the empire of Darth Vitiate after a war that lasted 6 years he has spent his rule increasing his military strength and gaining more and more territory in the unknown regions.

There have been many attempts on his life during his reign all have failed and those who survived the emperor or his bodyguards were sent to the dread fortress and left to the tender care of Darth Saiia the loyal psychotic sith apprentice to Darth Revan.


	8. The decimation of Naboo part 1

It was a peaceful day On Naboo to peaceful. The inhabitants awoke as normal to carry out there day to day lives it was as nothing had changed... well one thing had in the lower atmosphere and in space multiple republic warships were gathering to defend the system. The clone intelligence units had sent information that the sith empire was making a move to occupy the planet. Moving so many warships to the planet was a very unpopular move in the senate with many of palpatines critics said it was favoritism which it most ways it was .

 **republic warship defender command bridge**

admiral anders becket had his orders he was to hold the line and push the sith fleet back at all costs the Jedi had there chance and failed now it was time for him to show the galaxy that the republic navy could save them. "Sir we have multiple targets coming out of hyperspace in sector 4". Turing away from the observation windows to look at the young republic officer his face with a pompous smirk. " well how many are there." The midshipmen looked back to his monitor "20 ships sir all capital class by the looks of it".

as the midshipmen had said 20 imperial warships appeared in hyperspace against the 60 republic warships the battle was about to begin.

 **imperail flagship deathstrike command bridge .**

lord admiral Vince Aldini smiled at the size of the republic defence fleet finally a challenge Turing towards the holograms be bowed " your majesty it would appear you were right the republic fleet would be stronger here it seems we are really making the senate tremble." The hologram of Darth Revan nodded " _it would appear so lord admiral allow the republic to ingage first let us see if they make a mistake. Once they have dealt there hand call for the rest of the 1st armada we will show those fools in the senate that no republic world is safe contact me when the fleet has been dealt with."_

As the holgrogram shut down the lord admiral turned back to the front of the bridge and smiled " well lads let the games begin all power to the shields and prepare to launch fighters."

All 60 republic ships begain firing causing minor damage to one of the sith ships but disabling another

vince smiled " all ships open fire on those republic dogs and launch all fighters! Also contact the rest of the armada bring in the dreadnought".

From the republic ships it looked like a swarm hundreds of fighters came at them the whole ship shook

from his station The midshipmen paled at what came on radar " s sir more enemy ships are coming out of hyperspace."

Admiral becket turns d to look at him him fear in his eyes "how many more are there."

" 100 no 200'300'1000 by the force that's impossible". He said in absolute terror "62,000 warships sir".

The bridge was quite as the admiral turned to see the thousands of sith warships appear leading them was an absolute beast of a ship the last thing many of those men saw was thousands of green cannon blasts heading straight for them.

from the bridge the lord admiral smiled with pride as he watched the republic warships get ripped apart he heard a chuckle behind him Turing straight into a bow before the hologram of his emperor.

" Very good lord admiral very good it is allways a wonderful sight to behold watching as the forces of the republic are swept away. Now onto more important matters move the fleet into position above Naboo no doubt they have seen the battle and are preparing for invasion."

" What is thy will your majesty and I will see it done" responded the vince a sense of joy in his heart with the knowledge his emperor was pleased.

" _move the dreadnought into fireing position and target settlements near the capital burn them all lord admiral burn them all for the whole galaxy to witness I have had our techs hack into the republic holonet since the battle begain now they will watch as Naboo burns"._

" it will be done my emperor". As the hologram faded he turned to his men with a bloodthirsty grin "contact the dreadnought have them prepare to fire on the planet maximum firepower our emperors will is our duty and we will see it done".

As the imperial dreadnought charged its main cannons and fired on the planet he smiled as he thought to himself " soon the galaxy would bend the knee to the empire of they would ace the same fate a Naboo.

" Stop fireing and prepare our land forces to catpture the capital the sooner we control the system the sooner we can move on to the core worlds .


	9. The decimation of Naboo Part 2

The decimation of Naboo part 2

 **City of Theed**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Naboo**

The screams by the force the screams the smoke and the body's

The queen of Naboo watched as her planet burned the only place that stood was the capital city but inside was chaos and fear. However looking at the sky she saw the transport ships heading towards the city.

 **Theed palace courtyard**

 **Captain typho p.o.v**

It was a bloodbath all I could see was the body's of my men and the people I was sworn to protect. Our world was burning and now the empires legions were invading my home my city. Turing to what security volunteers I had left I gathered my courage. "Muster your strength men the legions of the empire have come to take the heart and soul of our beloved planet we will make them pay for every inch of this city. We will show the emperor and his mindless dogs that we will fight to the bitter end ready now everyone with me for the queen for Naboo!" The war cries and cheers of my men made my heart swell with pride as I saw the first imperial ship land its ramp lower my heart dropped.

For standing there was a group of hooded black armoured warriors who were thought to only be a legend the Sith praetorians had come this war had just become a true nightmare.

 **Normal p.o.v**

The praetorian guards charged from there drop ship ramps red blades ignited with the soldiers of the imperial army following behind blasting at the remaining Naboo defenders. It was absolute chaos and all of it was being watched across the holonet in both republic and confederate systems its intent was working fear was felt across the galaxy fear that the Sith Empire would not be stopped. But even then there was still hope hope that the Jedi would prevail and bring peace and Justice back to the galaxy. But that day was not today as the imperial invaders overran the tired Naboo guards and the praetorian commander cut captain typho in half with the minor annoyance out of the way the Imperials stormed the palace making there way to the throne room.

 **Palace of Theed throne room**

The queen of Naboo watched as the doors to her throne room were blown open and Sith troopers enter blasters at the ready she hoped she could submit to the empire if it meant the safety of her remaining subjects she would do so.

She stood upon seeing who she believed to be the leader "greetings I assume you are here to accept my submission ?." The chuckle from the praetorian commander sent shivers down her spine " no your majesty we are not, however, my emperor does require one thing from you and your government ... your lives will please him so we will collect troopers blast them." The last thing queen saw was the red laser bolts from the rifles of the imperial troops Naboo had fallen.

 **Commander draxus p.o.v**

Looking down at the bodies of the queen her handmaidens and government advisors he smirked behind his mask this was to easy hopefully soon he would be given the honour of storming the galactic senate however it was time to report in activating his communicator to the imperial fleet the Lord admiral appeared.

" _Ahh, commander well done with this system now under the empires control we have dealt a significant blow to republic moral however give me an update on the situation in the city_ ."

Nodding he spoke with his usual bland tone he saved for officers " _yes my lord admiral The palace district has been secured as have the spaceport and market district a few pitiful holdouts remain but without centralised leadership or support from the republic they will not hold out for long_ ."

The lord admiral could not have looked happier with the report " _most excellent news commander report back to this ship for debriefing and your new orders from high command I will be sure to tell the emperor of your Valor here today you have served your empire well_."

With that the hologram ended turning to the windows he watched as more cargos ships landed with supply's for the garrison that would be posted to this system. The empire was on step closer to total victory soon his emperor would be the undisputed master of the galaxy and on that glorious day the galaxy would know true peace and Justice but until that day he would continue to put his master's enemies to death.


	10. A senate in chaos and rise of an empress

**Republic Senate chamber**

 **Coruscant**

In the hallowed halls of the very heart of the republic where for thousands of years the senators of the thousands of republic star systems debated and governed the galaxy was now full of chaos and fear the decimation of Naboo was fresh in the minds of the gathered politicians and just like all politicians they had no idea what to do. The Sith Empire had given the republic navy one hell of a blow an inter armada gone no survivors.

"We must keep the war going ." Yelled senator ask aka of malastare "more troops are needed we are under invasion from two enemies the republic can not afford to lose anymore ground."

This was met with cheers and boos

Senator Bail Organa pod came forward

" or Jedi generals in the field report our troops continue to preform valiantly but we cannot afford to pay more more troops at this time the whole economic system of the republics close to collapse because of the cost of this war ."

Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine more secretly known as Darth Sidious

Was trying to calm down the senate but on the inside he was angry this Sith empire had proven to be a powerful enemy but also the grand Sith plan over a 1000 years in the making was falling apart.

"Members of the senate please please we must have order we shall put this matter on hold and let cooler heads prevail." Soon after he vacated the senate chambers back to his own office he needed to contact his apprentice.

 **Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

Once his office was locked down he donned the mantle of the dark lord he activated the secure hologram the kneeling figure of his apprentice appeared moments later.

" _What is thy bidding my master ."_ Answered the monotone voice of his apprentice

" lord tyranus this new faction of Sith are causing great damage to our plans . They have the senate stalled in fear when i need action. I don't care how you do it my friend but you must get any information about this Sith faction at any cost .

Lord tyranus looked at his master and bowed inside knowing this was a foolish plan that would fail.

" _It will be done my lord ."_

After the hologram closed he sat back in his chair to think about how he could salvage the grand plan when he felt the shock wave that blew him into a wall it was raw power raw dark power .

"W what in the name of the force was that!."

This shock wave was felt by force users across that galaxy

The Jedi grand Master Yoda pulled himself up from the floor of his bed chamber looking out across the city skyline with a look of sadness.

"Awakened an old enemy has ."

On Dromund Kaas the Sith emperor sat on his throne when he felt the wave of power a small smile appeared on his face with a chuckle he said to himself "so you have finally awoken from your slumber. Perfect now the game can truly begin ".

 **Ziost**

 **Imperial citadel medical chamber**

A women in dark Sith regalia in a style not seen in 3000 years opened her eyes to see the roof of the chamber a big smile adorned her ageless face " the stases chamber worked looking to the other pod she saw one of the two important people in her life her own offspring .

Looking at his vital signs and pod readings he would be under for a few more days hearing the door hiss open she turned to see 2 members of the praetorian guard kneeling before her .

" captain i want an update on that status of the empire now "

The officer nodded " yes your majesty the empires forces are currently at war with the galactic republic and a splinter group called the confederacy of independent systems we have both of them on the run ."

"Good now how long have i been out "

"Just over 3000 years your majesty the empire has been growing in power for most of that time we only Bega in the war a few months ago ."

Bastila Shan empress of the Sith empire and wife to Darth Revan eyes grew large in shock 3000 years well better late than never but now she wanted o see her husband and former master .

" captain where is my husband where is Revan ."


	11. thoughts of an Emperor

**Imperial Royal Citadel**

 **Throne room**

 **Ziost**

Deep in the confines of this worlds jungle regions lay the royal citadel the official capital of revans empire since he had defeated his predecessor so long ago even now the Sith Emperor sat on his throne looking at the holomap of the galaxy he had changed so much in his near 4000 years of life. In his youth he used his tactical genius to win his battles but that all changed with the supposed death of his wife and son. To the people of the empire, the empress and prince had been killed as had the person who had killed them. But Revan knew he knew it was his apprentice, but until Bastila recovered he had to keep her at his side she was after all a useful tool for his plans. In the end, that's all they are the council his legions tools to aid him with his one goal bringing the galaxy under his banner. So if that meant allowing torture or destroying useless worlds such as Naboo it would be done. It made him laugh when he remembered something his first apprentice told him that he was too soft. Ha soft, I was strong enough to remove your lower jaw was such disobedience.

His thoughts were disrupted when he sensed one of his praetorians walking into his chamber to inform him of what he could already sense drawing closer and closer to him.

'my emperor' a pretorian guard was bowing before him 'well speak Sgt what is it '.

'Sire the ebon hawk has come out of hyperspace the empress is onboard as well as your son'. Hearing this Revan lips curled into a smile his wife and son were both fully recovered and were almost back in his arms.

Turning to the praetorian guard he spoke with a determined tone in his voice. 'Praetorian the time has come to initiate the next stage of the war my family will head out at once to take control of our ancestral seat'.

The doors to his chamber opened with a hiss in walked two people he had not seen for thousands of years. standing from his throne he walked at a fast pace towards them taking his wife in his arms spinning her around giving her a passionate kiss.

the youngest of the family gave a mock disgust at this public display of affection but when his father opened his arms he embraced him tightly as if he would vanish if he let go.

'So my love how is the war going.' Revan smiled at her. By the force, he missed her 'well my dear empress up until now we have been confusing the republic with full-scale attacks and full planetary firebombings. Now it's time to change the game we will take a more discrete turn he would tear the Republic down from the inside and no one would be able to stop him. It was the will of the force for the Jedi to end and he would not allow it's supremacy to be denied.


	12. The Jedi Hero

Chapter 11

AN/I sadly don't own star wars that belongs to the overlords at Disney.

 **The Jedi hero and The Imperial Officer**

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was seen across the republic as a war hero he had won every battle against the Confederacy. Now the people and Senate called for him to fight the empire which had been silent for months the republic had selected the world of Lothal to be liberated from imperial control it was a bold move that Anakin believed the empire would not predict How very wrong he would be.

 **Jedi cruiser resolute**

 **Command bridge**

Anakin was overseeing final preparations for the invasion when he heard the voice of his 2nd in command captain Rex.

'Sir all supply's and troops are loaded we are ready to depart on your orders, sir.' Rex spoke with his determined voice however on the inside Rex was anything but calm. They all heard of story's of the Sith empire how it wiped out whole armadas of the republic and separatist ships and countless clones killed by the imperial war machine. ' no no time for that kind of mindset.' Rex told himself we are the 501st the republic is counting on us to break the might of the empire.

He watched as the ship left the surface to join the rest of the fleet.

 **Drommad Kass imperial palace**

 **Emperors chambers**

An imperial officer stood outside the doors to the throne room to await his audience with the Sith emperor a tactical genius who rose up the ranks quicker than any other officer.

'Admiral the emperor will see you know.' Spoke one of the praetorian guards guarding the door. Nodding he calmly walked into the throne room past members of the imperial senate the nobility and various military commanders.

As he came before his emperor he placed his hand over his heart and bowed 'My emperor you summoned me.' Looking up he saw The hooded figure looking at him. The emperor smiled ' indeed Admiral according to our reports the republic is sending Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his 501st clone battalion to retake the Lothal system from us. This can not come to pass that planets recourses and its military facilities are vital to our expansion in the outer rim.'

The admiral nodded his head 'what is your will your majesty and I shall see it done.'

The Emperor leaned forward on his throne now the admiral could see his yellow eyes radiating with power.

'You will go to Lothal to meet with this republic invasion force. However do not wipe them out doing so would make him a martyr and we cannot have that, however, destroying his fleet and forcing him to flee with his tail between his legs will send a stronger message.' Before the admiral could speak the Emperor interrupted him 'there is one more matter we need to discuss my friend. I have decided to promote you to grand admiral and give you command over the 7th fleet .' Said Revan with a dark smile as he looked at his new grand admiral.

 **Sith star destroyer chimaera**

 **Command bridge**

The grand admiral stood on the bridge of his capital ship as he watched his new fleet mobilize. Making his way to his office his command staff were waiting. 'Sir we have the files you requesting on the Jedi Skywalker and his clone captain and fleet admiral as you requested .' Spoke captain dezz mason of the imperial cruiser bloodlust ' very good captain these will help with our victory over the Republic forces.' Spoke the grand admiral with certainty

Governor price who was on hologram spoke out 'grand admiral this is wasting time how do you plan to beat the Republic fleet with some files.'

The grand admiral gave a raised eyebrow but spoke in his usual calm manner ' my dear governor to defeat an enemy you must know them. Not simply their battle tactics but their history philosophy art. From these files, I will learn the basics and from there I will pull the republic fleet apart piece by piece they will be the architects of there own destruction.' 'Now prepare to make the jump to the Lothal system .' The officers saluted leaving grand admiral Thrawn to look at the files of his foe this would be a marvellous lesson.

 **Lothal imperial headquarters**

 **Governors chambers**

The emperor had assured her this new grand admiral was one of the best naval commanders and to leave the orbital defence to him while she was tasked to deal with the rebel forces on the planet itself. They had to break the rebels will to fight against them and well if they would not submit they would burn and her planet would be safe again. And she could safely say after speaking with the grand admiral that Lothal would remain in the control of the Sith Empire and she would keep her post for her own sake she has heard and seen what the emperor does to those that fail him.

Republic Senate buildings

 **Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

 **Coruscant**

 **Core worlds region**

Lord Sidious was worried and angry his dream of a galactic empire was crumbling down around him how had his master not seen this had he did he know about this hidden Sith faction and not warn his apprentice as his final act of revenge for killing him. It would not surprise him if it was true however now was not the time his future apprentice was about to prove himself worthy of becoming his apprentice by liberating the planet of Lothal from the Sith Empire. Looking out of his window he saw the last of Skywalkers fleet entering orbit all he had to do is wait for news while secretly planning for the worst.


End file.
